


Маленький шанс

by Rika_Spike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто же еще может позаботиться о только что получившем душу вампире...<br/>POV Ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.  
> От автора: Где-то в начале седьмого сезона у меня был приступ нелюбви к Баффи и жалости к Спайку. Фик писался в тот момент, когда он ныкался по подвалам и сходил с ума, а она посмотрела на него и ушла. Разумеется, последующие события сериала все изменили, но на тот момент продолжения еще не было, поэтому получилось то, что получилось.

Обычный день. Такой же, как тысяча других моих рабочих дней. Мог ли я себе представить, глядя в окно на сутолоку вечерней улицы, что сегодня моя жизнь изменится?

Я стоял у окна и думал о Спайке. Несколько дней назад Уэсли, контактирующий с Джайлзом, сообщил мне, что мое Дитя тоже получил душу. Никаких подробностей, никаких разъяснений. Просто высказанный мельком в разговоре факт с удивлением переданный мне. В погоне за Баффи Спайк получил душу. Я точно не знал, что происходит между ними, и всеми силами пытался заставить себя перестать гадать на кофейной гуще по этому поводу. Все равно я никогда не узнаю правды, а пускаться в домыслы слишком неблагодарное занятие. Я и так эти несколько дней все время думаю о Спайке. Что могло бы быть, если… Неблагодарное занятие. 

Солнце уже село, и мои служащие отправились по домам. Сегодня тихо, у Корди не было видений, и я ожидал спокойного ночного сна после успокаивающего душа и расслабляющего бокала вина. 

Я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал стук в дверь. Только несколько слабых ударов, почему-то отозвавшихся у меня внутри. Я вышел из офиса и распахнул дверь. Сердце ухнуло и упало, когда на пороге я увидел растрепанного, шатающегося Спайка. Платиновая голова с аккуратно прилизанными волосами, опущенная вниз, совершенно не сочеталась с расстегнутой рубашкой и кое-как напяленным плащом. Он пьян? Но от него совершенно не пахло ни одним из его любимых напитков. 

\- Баффи велела мне ехать к тебе. Она сказала, что, если кто и cможет мне помочь, то только ты. 

Я изумленно поднял бровь. 

\- Им, значит, некогда возиться с тобой, а у меня куча свободного времени? - Ляпнул я, кажется, впервые изменив своему правилу сначала думать, а потом говорить. Спайк вздрогнул и снова пошатнулся. 

\- Баффи сказала мне ехать к тебе. 

Я снова открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут он поднял голову. И слова замерли у меня в горле. Совершенно опустошенные безумные глаза с яркими всполохами пламени где-то глубоко внутри. Он зашатался, и я обхватил его за плечи, не давая упасть. Я втащил его в дом, решив отвести вниз. И с каждым шагом он все сильнее прижимал руки к голове и содрогался от боли, издавая жуткие стоны. Я почти пронес его последние метры и осторожно опустил на кровать. Он свернулся в комок, подтянув колени к груди, и все, что до сих пор он еще мог держать в себе, стало выплескиваться наружу. 

\- Они все здесь. Они все говорят со мной. Они все зовут меня в ад. 

Я тупая, бесчувственная скотина, успевшая забыть, что такое обрести душу. Хотя мы получили ее по-разному, я должен был подумать о том, что ничего не дается даром, особенно демоном. Я должен был подумать о том, что с ним не все в порядке. Я снова предал его. И я снова не знаю, что мне делать. Мне некогда думать, мне некогда искать ответы на вопросы, и тогда я просто делаю то, что подсказывает мне сердце: опускаюсь рядом с ним и прижимаю к себе. Я прижимаю его голову к своей груди и зарываю пальцы в белые волосы. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, Спайк. Успокойся. Все будет хорошо. 

Он начинает истерично смеяться, а я еще не знаю почему. Это значительно позднее, когда я позвоню Баффи и вытащу из нее все известные ей подробности, я пойму, почему он так истерично хохочет и выдавливает из себя сквозь смех и слезы: «Я могу немного отдохнуть, Баффи? Я могу сейчас немного отдохнуть?» Он вырывается из моих рук и откидывается на спину, его не застегнутая рубашка распахивается на груди, и я вижу жуткие ожоги, перемежающиеся почти зажившими следами от когтей. «Я могу теперь немного отдохнуть, Ангел?» - еле слышно спрашивает он и теряет сознание. 

О, Господи, помоги ему вынести все это, помоги мне спасти его, просто помоги нам обоим! 

*** * ***

Я не могу сказать точно, сколько дней прошло с того вечера. Я даже не могу утверждать, что каждый раз день сменялся ночью, потому как для меня все это слилось в один непрерывающийся ни на мгновение поток боли, его и моей, безумства, его и моего, желания «выжить», сначала только моего. 

Я сплю, просыпаясь от каждого его движения, каждого стона. Бессчетное количество раз за то короткое время, когда мы пытаемся хоть немного отдохнуть. Он мечется в своих кошмарах, снова и снова барахтаясь в своем аду. И все, что я могу сделать, это обнимать его холодное тело, баюкать его в своих руках и шептать какие-то успокаивающие слова ему на ухо. И он затихает, чтобы через какое-то время начать все сначала. Снова и снова, бесконечная борьба со слабой надеждой на спасение. 

Я вымотан и физически, и духовно. В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что все напрасно. Что я не могу бороться за него один с целой кучей демонов, злобствующих у него внутри. Потом я замечаю, что в какой-то день мы все-таки поспали немного дольше, чем обычно. На один кошмар стало меньше. И я чувствую, что он начинает возвращаться, пытаясь бороться вместе со мной. 

Медленно-медленно, день за днем, ночь за ночью мы начинаем всплывать на поверхность. О том, чтобы вынырнуть, говорить еще рано, мы только увидели слабое мерцание света на далекой поверхности воды. 

Наконец, я начинаю ненадолго задерживаться днем в офисе, общаясь с Корделией и Уэсли. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь выразить им всю глубину моей благодарности. Ведь я почти ничего не рассказал им, ничего толком не объяснил, но они все поняли сами. Уэсли приносит откуда-то кровь, не задавая никаких вопросов, поскольку я совсем перестал выходить из отеля. Корделия совершенно не язвит, только иногда пытается уговорить меня поспать и вызывается посидеть со Спайком, обещая разбудить меня сразу же, как с ним начнет что-то происходить. Очень редко, когда я понимаю, что еще немного - и я просто сдохну от усталости, если можно так выразиться, я пользуюсь ее предложением. И благодаря этому еще держусь. 

Однажды я просыпаюсь абсолютно выспавшимся. За окном темнота, и я в ужасе вскакиваю и несусь в комнату Спайка. Еще за дверью я слышу веселое щебетание Корделии и, когда на полном скаку влетаю в комнату, вижу абсолютно домашнюю картину: Спайк полусидит на кровати, посасывая через трубочку кровь из ее любимой кружки, а Корди что-то мелет ему про весеннюю погоду и направление моды в последнем сезоне. И при этом он улыбается, слабо и неуверенно, по-моему, не понимая примерно половину из ее бойкого речитатива. Но УЛЫБАЕТСЯ. И продолжает улыбаться, когда переводит глаза на меня. 

Хочется пасть ниц и вознести молитву. 

\- Привет. Мне казалось, что все это сон. А где Баффи? 

О Господи, молиться еще рано… 

Баффи… Она звонит в течение последних недель чуть ли не каждый день, спрашивая как дела у Спайка. Я пытаюсь подавить в себе раздражение и не думать о том, что первых два месяца она не звонила вообще. Я пытаюсь не думать о том, зачем ей вдруг понадобился Спайк: может, стало скучно патрулировать в одиночку или они опять запутались в своих книгах и не знают, как справиться с ситуацией. Или он действительно НУЖЕН ей. Я пытаюсь себя убедить, что это именно так. Господи, пусть это будет действительно так!!! Потому что сколько раз, содрогаясь в моих объятиях, он выкрикивал ее имя, звал ее, сколько раз он затихал на моей груди, засыпая с ее именем на губах? Все это время. Мое сердце переворачивается от горя, моя душа воет и корчиться от боли. Но, Господи, пусть это будет так!!! 

*** * ***

Я ненавижу себя за то, что с каждым днем я все сильней и сильней хочу его. За то, что каждый раз, обнимая его, я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не начать покрывать поцелуями все его тело. И когда он снова и снова зовет Истребительницу, я готов второй раз продать душу дьяволу за то, чтобы его губы хоть раз произнесли мое имя. Это мой кошмар, и я пребываю в нем постоянно. Лишь бы он опять стал хоть как-то напоминать того непоседливого шумного демона, которым он когда-то был. Иногда он кажется мне абсолютно нормальным, только очень тихим и задумчивым. Но когда я встречаю его взгляд, мне становится не по себе. Опять эти пустые бледно-голубые глаза, ничего не выражающие и ничего не осмысливающие, и губы, которые растягиваются в радостной ухмылке и все время произносят: «А где Баффи?» Может, мне тоже стоит сойти с ума? Иногда мне кажется, что именно это и ждет меня впереди. 

*** * ***

Я уснул слишком глубоко. Мне снился Спайк, мягко тянущий меня за собой на кровать. Я так близко видел его прекрасное лицо, погружался в его глаза, плавился под его руками и влажными приоткрытыми губами. Поэтому я не сразу проснулся от его стона. И не сразу понял, что это уже не сон. 

Я привлекаю его к себе за плечи, покрывая жадными поцелуями лоб, щеки, скользя пальцами по шее, и только когда мои губы встречаются с его, я окончательно просыпаюсь и замираю от собственного безумия. «Нет» - стонет Спайк прямо в мои губы, и я отстраняюсь. Хотя, Господь свидетель, как мне трудно это сделать. И тут он поднимает руки, запуская пальцы в мои волосы, и сильно притягивает мою голову обратно. «Нет, не уходи», - снова шепчет он на моих губах, и я теряю остатки рассудка. Я исследую каждую клеточку, каждый изгиб его знакомого, желанного, но почти забытого тела, и не понимаю, как мог отказаться от него. С каждым касанием губ я вспоминаю его вкус, каждое движение пальцев возвращает нас друг другу. Спайк жадно отвечает на каждое мое прикосновение, и с низким стоном выгибается на кровати, когда мои губы смыкаются на его восставшей плоти. Этот стон я никогда ни с чем не перепутаю, он так часто звучал в моей голове длинными, одинокими ночами. В нем нет боли и отчуждения, только желание и наслаждение. Я знаю это, и поэтому я продолжаю. Я продолжаю доставлять ему удовольствие. Я скольжу языком по всей длине его члена по самому чувствительному пути. «О да, luv…» слышится в темноте шепот Спайка, когда я беру его член в рот целиком. Я двигаюсь вверх-вниз, то убыстряя, то замедляя свои движения, заставляя мое Дитя метаться по подушке, стискивая руками мою голову. И когда он взрывается мне в горло, я слышу его задыхающийся шепот: «Я люблю тебя так сильно…» Он тянет меня вверх, пока мое тело полностью не покрывает его, и находит мои губы своим жарким ртом. Его язык мягко скользит в мой рот, исследуя, лаская, надавливая, заставляя хотеть его еще сильнее, хотя кажется, что больше желать его уже невозможно. «Пожалуйста…» Я знаю, о чем он просит. Но я беспокоюсь о том, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Тогда он обхватывает меня ногами за талию, поднимая бедра вверх, чтобы облегчить мне проникновение, и мне не остается ничего другого, как начать это упоительное движение внутрь. Спайк вздрагивает и впивается пальцами в мои плечи, ожидая боль. О нет, малыш. Я постараюсь никогда больше не сделать тебе больно. Я шепчу ему на ухо какую-то чушь, просто чтобы успокоить его. Я совсем останавливаю свое продвижение и, обвивая его руками, крепко прижимаю к себе. Мои пальцы ласково проводят по его спине и затылку. И когда, наконец, он расслабляется и чуть слышно вздыхает, я медленно и осторожно вхожу в него. От этого немыслимо медленного скольжения, я уже настолько готов, что мне снова приходится остановиться в самой глубине, чтобы не взорваться в то же мгновение. Вечно нетерпеливый Спайк, не двигаясь, ждет вместе со мной, и только его язык начинает чуть слышными касаниями подниматься по моему горлу, добирается до уха и облизывает раковину. Наш стон раздается одновременно, и я больше не могу ждать. Я начинаю двигаться, сначала осторожно, потом все быстрее и быстрее под бессвязный шепот Спайка. И когда я взрываюсь в этом прекрасном теле, только мысль о его болезни, отравляя мое наслаждение, удерживает мою душу в своей телесной оболочке. 

Я поворачиваюсь на спину, продолжая удерживать его в своих руках. Он привычным жестом закидывает руку мне на плечо, обвивая мои бедра ногой. Именно так мы столько ночей засыпали бок о бок, уставшие, но все еще ненасытные, потому что я никогда не мог получить достаточно его, чтобы успокоиться. Он тихо, удовлетворенно вздыхает, поудобнее устраивая голову на моей груди, и, погружаясь в спокойный сон, чуть слышно шепчет: «Это было так прекрасно, luv…» В этот момент я готов снова умереть. От счастья. 

А потом наступает самое страшное в моей нежизни утро. 

\- Ангел, - он поднимает голову с моего плеча и заглядывает мне в лицо, проводя пальцами по моей щеке. - А Баффи еще не приехала? 

И тут я понимаю, что лучше бы все, что случилось этой ночью, было просто сном. Я ничего не значу для него, и все, что он шептал мне, тоже осталось за гранью его понимания. И, о Господи, все, что он делал этой ночью, он делал не со мной. Этой ночью он отдавал всю свою любовь, не важно как… важно: кому. Не мне. Между нами всегда была Баффи. Мне снова остаются только воспоминания. 

*** * ***

Но, хвала Высшим силам, с этой ночи он начинает возвращаться гораздо быстрее. Я стараюсь не думать о том, что так помогло ему: моя любовь или иллюзия слияния с Баффи. Глядя в его немыслимо голубые глаза, каждый раз теплеющие при упоминании ее имени, я даю себе клятву, что никогда не открою ему, что же на самом деле случилось той ночью… 

*** * ***

Он сидит в офисе на краешке стола Корделии и болтает с ней. Он почти все время нормален. Со стороны вообще не заметно, что голоса еще не до конца отпустили его, что почти каждую ночь они возвращаются. Корди кокетничает с ним, он в ответ, хихикая, строит ей глазки. Я почти счастлив. 

И тут в дверях появляется Баффи. Она успевает нахмуриться, увидев эту безмятежную картину, смех Корди обрывается. И тут… мое Дитя, соскакивая со стола, с выражением истинного блаженства на лице летит к ней. И пока он целует ее волосы, скользя пальцами по щекам, обнимает ее, она мягко отклоняет его руки, отстраняет его и смотрит на меня виноватым взглядом. 

\- Теперь я абсолютно счастлив, luv! Ты была права, Ангел мне помог. Я совершенно здоров. 

\- Ты должен вернуться со мной в Саннидейл. 

\- Нет, еще слишком рано. - Они оба смотрят на меня: моя любовь и моя вечность. И я не могу сделать между ними выбор. - Баффи может остаться здесь, с тобой. Пока мы не убедимся, что с тобой действительно все в порядке. 

Спайк радостно кивает и заглядывает ей в лицо. Баффи улыбается. 

Уэс и Корделия переглядываются, а потом смотрят на меня. В глазах моего друга понимание и сожаление, в глазах Корди – откровенная жалость, потом она мельком смотрит на Баффи, и ее губы гневно выгибаются. Я отрицательно качаю ей головой: не надо, дорогая, не говори ничего. Я не могу поступить по-другому. У меня нет выбора. 

*** * ***

Разумеется, я больше не могу спать с ним в одной комнате. Мне приходится занять соседнюю, каждую ночь оставляя дверь между нами слегка приоткрытой. Баффи размещается в спальне напротив. Первая ночь проходит спокойно. Утром мы с Баффи встречаемся на кухне. Она варит кофе, и мы разговариваем. Когда она рассказывает о своей жизни, я все время теряю нить разговора, потому что внимательно разглядываю ее и погружаюсь в собственные мысли. Я вспоминаю, как, опустив стекло в машине, впервые увидел ее, такую юную и невинную, что мне захотелось ей помочь. Помочь в той нелегкой жизни, которую уготовила ей судьба. С одного взгляда она перевернула всю мою нежизнь, заставив найти в себе силы быть полезным людям, а не просто прятаться по углам, подобно дикому затравленному зверю. Я хотел следовать за ней, как тень, охраняя, не попадаясь ей на глаза. И тогда она первый раз меня удивила, не только тем, что почувствовала мое присутствие, но и тем, как красиво и бесстрашно встретилась со мной лицом к лицу. А потом она заставила меня восхищаться собой, когда первый раз не дала открыться Адовой Пасти. Она, эта маленькая девчушка, практически в одиночку, отважно сразилась с силами ада и победила. Не знаю, когда я влюбился в нее: когда только увидел, или когда первый раз ее глаза оказались в дюйме от моего лица, или когда она спросила, не храплю ли я по ночам. Я знаю только, что, когда я первый раз поцеловал ее, желание сделать это было в тот момент смыслом моей нежизни, в ней было сосредоточение моего бытия. С нею я становился тем, кем всегда мечтал быть. Какая иллюзия… Конечно, все было бы по-другому, если бы я знал все нюансы моего проклятия, но, даже став Ангелусом, я продолжал тянуться к ней. Естественно, я мотивировал все это другими чувствами, но ведь я определенно мог убить ее, но не сделал этого. И даже в тот момент, когда ее рука отправила меня в ад, я не переставал любить ее, и именно мысль о ней не дала мне окончательно свихнуться за пятьсот лет пребывания в аду. И именно Баффи дала мне второй шанс, когда я вернулся. Она помогла мне превратиться из дикого зверя в хоть какое-то подобие человека. И вот теперь вместо наивной, забавной девчушки, в которую я влюбился несколько лет назад, передо мной молодая, уверенная в себе женщина. Жизнь в Саннидейле, путешествие в небытие, падение с небес закалили и изменили ее. И я пытаюсь понять, что теперь представляет из себя эта новая Баффи. Горькая складка губ, потухшие печальные глаза… Как будто какой-то чудовищный ураган затушил теплый свет, источаемый ею раньше. Ее свет сменился ощущением небывалой силы и власти. Кто же теперь эта сильная незнакомка, по-хозяйски расположившаяся в моем отеле? Она начинает меня пугать. 

*** * ***

На следующую ночь я просыпаюсь от криков Спайка и тут же бегу к нему. Я уже придерживаю его за плечи, прижимая его голову к своему плечу, когда в дверях появляется Баффи. Она нерешительно подходит поближе и изучающе разглядывает нас. Я убеждаю себя, что мне показалось, что в ее взгляде просто любопытство. Я очень хочу видеть в нем сочувствие, потрясение, сострадание. 

\- Я помогу ему. - Тихо говорю я. Она кивает и уходит прочь, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Я же ухожу от него только под утро, не найдя в себе силы покинуть его раньше, чем он окончательно успокоится и, свернувшись калачиком, спокойно уснет. 

*** * ***

Дальше, день за днем я прихожу во все большее смятение. Мои чувства и разум никак не хотят найти компромисс. Сердце тихо шепчет: «это же Баффи, ты ее любишь, она не могла так измениться», а мозг пытается четко разложить все по полочкам: «прошло несколько лет, она изменилась, просто посмотри на нее без розовых очков». А я все еще не хочу анализировать, почему она больше никогда не приходила ночью в комнату Спайка, когда весь отель сотрясался от его воплей. Почему каждый день она нетерпеливо задает вопрос: «Мы можем вернуться?» И снова неохотно кивает, соглашаясь, когда я опять и опять объясняю ей, что Спайк еще не готов к отъезду. 

*** * ***

Потом настает день, когда я задаю себе крамольный вопрос: может ли любовь остаться прежней, если сами люди так изменились? И не хочу верить себе, когда осознаю, что эту новую Баффи я совсем не знаю. Эта Незнакомка идет вперед, сражаясь с врагами, общаясь с друзьями, опекая сестру, обсуждая различные проблемы, но одного я в ней не нахожу. Того желания любить и быть любимой, умения разделять свои чувства со своим избранником. День за днем я наблюдаю за ней и Спайком, и то, что я вижу, совершенно мне не нравится. Сначала он вьется вокруг нее, как волчок. Ходит за ней, как тень, предугадывая каждое ее желание: подает ей сок, несется сломя голову за кукурузными хлопьями. Постепенно он берет себя в руки и просто все время старается быть к ней поближе. Он садится на пол рядом с ее креслом перед телевизором, он устраивается на соседнем стуле за столом, и он действительно оживает рядом с ней. Его кошмары прекратились. Я вижу, что одно присутствие Баффи действует на него, как чудодейственный эликсир. Мне так хочется надеяться на то, что, вернувшись с ней в Саннидейл, он так никогда и не поймет, что он просто удобен для нее, что он просто нужен ей там, в ее городе, в качестве убойной силы и бесплатного приложения к пыльным фолиантам. Мне хочется надеяться, что она не разобьет его сердце, как когда-то разбил его я. Мне тоже нет оправдания, но я хотя бы понимаю, что сделал. А эта Незнакомка, смотря на него прозрачными спокойными глазами, совершенно четко не воспринимает его как одушевленное существо. Я не хочу об этом думать, я только надеюсь, что его любви хватит на двоих. 

*** * ***

Наверное, я совсем сбрендил, но я все еще не могу отпустить его. Хотя давно понимаю, что для меня все кончено. Но так дальше продолжаться не может, поэтому я собираю в кулак всю свою волю и делаю последний шаг, окончательно превращая свою нежизнь в кошмар наяву. Потому что понимаю: если я просто скажу «нет», он уйдет, не оглянувшись, следом за ней. А этого я вынести не смогу. Лучше отпущу его сам. Поэтому на очередной вопрос Баффи: «Так мы можем вернуться в Саннидейл?», я говорю: «Да. Вы можете уехать». И с тех пор меня не покидает давящее ощущение двойной пустоты. Ни столетия, проведенные в аду, ни годы моей лос-анджелесской жизни не дали мне такого четкого и ясного теперь ощущения: Баффи навсегда ушла из моей жизни, наша любовь осталась далеко в прошлом. И тем больнее мне осознавать, что мое Дитя тоже оставил меня в прошлом. У меня нет никакого права упрекать его в этом, потому что, когда я был ему нужен, я тоже ушел, не оглянувшись. 

*** * ***

Я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не звонить по несколько раз на дню. Я уговариваю себя, что один раз, вечером, будет достаточно, чтобы снова услышать слегка раздраженный голос Баффи: «С ним все в порядке, Ангел. Не беспокойся». Достаточно, чтобы прожить следующие двадцать четыре часа. Достаточно, чтобы сложить еще один кусочек мозаики в общую картинку и зачеркнуть еще одну дату на календаре. Одиннадцать дней, пятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать пять с половиной… Что-то мне не нравится. Что-то здесь не так. За все это время, я ни разу не слышал его голос. Он ни разу не подошел к телефону, чтобы выплеснуть на меня поток своих эмоций, рассказать, какого очередного демона они завалили или просто наболтать кучу гадостей. Я не звал его к телефону, когда звонила Баффи, все то время, что он был здесь. Но я не хотел, чтобы ему стало хуже. А если она… А если он… Двадцать пять дней девятнадцать часов и сорок восемь минут… К черту раз в сутки. 

\- Баффи, где Спайк? 

\- С ним все в порядке, Ангел. Не беспокойся. 

\- Я спрашиваю ГДЕ? А не КАК? Хотя КАК меня тоже интересует. ГДЕ он? Позови его к телефону!!! Я хочу услышать, как он САМ скажет мне, что у него все в порядке!!! 

Несколько мгновений я слышу только ее дыхание в трубке. Наконец, она, видимо приняв решение, отвечает: 

\- Я не хотела снова впутывать тебя во все это, Ангел. Вообще-то, все не очень хорошо… 

Именно этого я ждал и боялся. 

\- Насколько не хорошо, Баффи? 

\- Ему немного хуже… 

Я сжимаю свободную руку в кулак, впиваясь себе ногтями в ладонь. 

\- Насколько плохо, Баффи? 

\- Совсем плохо, - наконец признается она. - Кажется, хуже, чем было в прошлый раз. 

\- Я буду через два часа. 

\- Сейчас только три часа, Ангел! Белый день… 

\- Для. Него. Сейчас. Ночь. - Четко выговариваю я, на ходу срывая пальто с вешалки, и направляясь в гараж. - Непроглядная. Темнота. 

Я прерываю разговор, отправляя мобильник в карман. Два часа… Двадцать пять дней девятнадцать часов и пятьдесят две минуты плюс два часа… Только бы успеть… Только бы не опоздать… 

*** * ***

Визжа тормозами, я резко останавливаюсь прямо посреди газона у дома Саммерсов. Накинув пальто на голову, я вбегаю на крыльцо и, слегка дымясь, вваливаюсь в открывшуюся дверь: Баффи очень вовремя выглянула посмотреть, что за машина, истошно визжа, так успешно заткнулась прямо под ее окнами. Несколько долгих секунд мы смотрим друг на друга. Она, пытаясь понять, кто я для нее: друг, враг, соперник? Хотя последнее вряд ли приходит ей в голову. Я, глядя на нее, задаюсь вопросом: она, что, действительно так наивна? Действительно не понимает, что она делает, не только с ним, но и с собой? 

\- Где он, Баффи? 

\- В подвале. - Она вынуждена бежать за мной, потому что я и сам знаю туда дорогу. 

\- Он спустился туда несколько дней назад. И с тех пор… 

Я резко останавливаюсь у нужной мне двери, так, что Баффи налетает на меня и тут же отскакивает. Я яростно бью кулаком по наличнику. 

\- Несколько? - Я оборачиваюсь к ней. - Один? Два? Пять? 

Она опускает глаза, и я понимаю, что все еще хуже. Я готов ее придушить. 

Я распахиваю дверь и буквально скатываюсь по ступенькам, так я тороплюсь вниз. 

\- Ангел… 

Я больше не слушаю Баффи. Я ее не слышу. Я слышу только Спайка, его слабый непрерывный скулеж. Я иду на этот звук, к самому темному углу подвала, с каждым шагом все яснее различая каждую черточку его скрюченной, полуобнаженной фигуры. Он сидит, уткнув голову в колени, обхватив ее руками, и раскачивается. Да, все еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз. 

Я вздрагиваю, когда рука Баффи ложится мне на плечо. 

\- Я не знаю, что мне с ним делать, Ангел. Он не ест уже несколько дней. Я не знаю, как его накормить. Он отбрасывает пакеты и не хочет пить. 

Я медленно поворачиваюсь к ней, и ее рука сползает с моего плеча. 

Ее голос дрожит то ли от волнения, то ли от злости. Брови нахмурены, надувшиеся губы вздрагивают.*«Мамочка, у моей Долли оторвалась ручка. Что мне с ней делать?» Выкинуть на помойку!!!!! Я куплю тебе новую!!!!! Черт тебя подери!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Мой демон яростно бьется внутри. Никогда мне еще не было так трудно заставить его не вырваться наружу. Прерывающимся от бешенства голосом, я тихо и медленно начинаю говорить, сопровождая свои слова действиями. 

\- Не знаешь, как его накормить? - Я направляюсь к Спайку, скидывая на ходу пальто. - Он отбрасывает пакеты со свиной кровью? - Я раздираю на груди рубашку, выстреливая пуговицами во все стороны, открывая горло. - Он не хочет пить? - Я на мгновение меняю лицо, чтобы сделать ногтем порез на шее, и опускаюсь перед ним на колени. - А так ты пробовала? - Я поднимаю его голову со скрещенных рук, краем глаза успевая заметить свежие следы от когтей на его груди, и резко прижимаю его губами к своей ране. Он пытается отодвинуться, но я сильнее. Он пытается сопротивляться, но непроизвольно сглатывает. Мою кровь. Потом еще и еще. Вяло и безразлично, но он пьет. - Вот видишь, все просто. Он глотает. Он ест. 

Я немного поворачиваюсь, продолжая прижимать к себе Спайка, чтобы посмотреть на Баффи. Все это время она стоит столбом посреди подвала с выражением глубокого недоумения на лице. Ей не приходило в голову, что так можно его накормить? Ее наивность, граничащая с тупоумием, начинает серьезно меня бесить. 

Я отпускаю его голову, и Спайк беспомощно откидывается назад. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, физически чувствуя, что я сейчас увижу: несколько месяцев бессонницы, борьбы, наших усилий пошли прахом за двадцать пять дней двадцать два часа и сколько-то там минут. Теперь все будет проще и сложнее. Проще – я точно знаю, что должен делать. Сложнее – я не уверен, что он не опустился еще глубже, не увяз еще сильнее. Надеюсь, у меня и на этот раз хватит сил… 

Я встаю, поднимаю свое пальто и рефлекторно начинаю его отряхивать. Видимо, Баффи думает, что я сейчас одену его и уйду. Один. Без Спайка. Оставив его с ней. 

\- Я не знаю, что мне с ним делать, Ангел. Я… - снова начинает она. 

Я на секунду прикрываю глаза. Иди погуляй, мой демон. Только недалеко и ненадолго. 

\- Баффи. Тут не надо ничего ЗНАТЬ!!! С НИМ не надо ничего ДЕЛАТЬ!!!!! ЕГО надо просто ЛЮБИТЬ!!!!!!!!!!! 

По внезапно обрушившейся звенящей тишине, я понимаю, что все это время я орал. Я орал на Баффи. И теперь она стоит, оцепенев, и смотрит на меня, приоткрыв рот, круглыми, как блюдца, глазами. 

Демон, домой! На сегодня хватит. 

Я подхожу к Спайку и осторожно укутываю его полуобнаженное тело в свое пальто, потом поднимаю его на руки. Его голова запрокидывается, тело непослушно, как у большой тряпичной куклы. Я перехватываю его поудобнее, пытаясь закинуть его голову себе на плечо, и тут он открывает глаза. Абсолютно пустые темные глаза: его зрачки настолько расширены, что закрывают чернотой ада всю небесную синеву. Я долго смотрю в них. Я стою посреди подвала в доме Баффи, в полуметре от нее, держа Спайка на руках, и смотрю ему в глаза. Наконец, вокруг этой черноты появляется чуть заметная голубая полоска, и он шепчет: «Это ты, Ангел? Это ведь не сон опять?» Он тыкается головой мне в шею и опускает руку мне на плечо. «А где Баффи?» шепчут его губы прямо на моей коже. 

Самое время для молитвы. Спасибо тебе, Господи! Ты только что дал мне маленькую надежду, маленький шанс: сегодня первым прозвучало мое имя. 

**КОНЕЦ**

_written by Rika 2003_


End file.
